Customers purchase and use consumable goods, in particular confectionary products, for a number of different reasons. While for the most part confectionary products (e.g., chewing gum, candy, mints) are purchased based on the consumer's interest in the product, such as for example, taste, texture, flavor, or any other added benefits, there are other instances when the customer's point of purchase interest is triggered by the packaging of the product. The packaging of a product suggests a lot about a product and conveys a message to the consumer before the product is even open or used. The marketing of a product may create or enhance a customer's initial impression of the product or the image that the customer associates with the product. As with many consumer packaged goods, the packaging of the product provides insight into the product's identification, while at the same time serving a functional purpose of protecting the product from the environment.
In general, current packages for confectionary products identify the product and provide consumers with product information. Packaging is traditionally used to identify the brand of the product and provide additional information to the consumer, such as flavor, piece count, ingredient and allergen information, manufacturer contact information, and any other type of information relevant to the consumer's purchase, some of which is required by law or regulation. This type of product information is traditionally in the form of words (i.e., verbal communication). This form of communication is traditionally printed directly on the packaging so that the information is maintained on the package even when a protective film (e.g., overwrap) is removed by the consumer.
Confectionery products, in particular chewing gum, may be carried by a consumer either in a purse, backpack, briefcase, or any other bag readily available or accessible to the consumer throughout their day. For the consumers, gum packaging is an accessory that may not only be carried within a bag, but within a pocket or in the consumer's hand for continued use. As a result, gum packaging serves as a medium and is at the center of social situations. The type of gum a person uses may further convey a message about that individual's likes, dislikes, and/or personality. Accordingly, there is a need to have a package that consumers want to carry with them. Moreover, there is a need to have a package that is recognizable by the consumer on a product shelf (i.e., readily identifiable), but that may further enhance the consumer experience after purchase.